CielXSebastian:: Thunderstorm
by HikariYukiHime
Summary: There is a bad thunderstorm that frightens the prideful but lonely Ciel Phantomhive. Only Sebastian will be enough to help him sleep...


Ciel woke abruptly to the crash of thunder overtop of the Phantomhive manor. He gasped, clutching his blankets in the dark. Ciel composed himself and rose from his bed to look out the window. The rain was falling in sheets outside and blowing against the house. He was surprised he had not woken sooner from the racket. Ciel went to his bedside table and lit a candle, casting a glance at his eyepatch. Thunder shook the house again and at once, the young boy grabbed it and headed for the door.  
Though he was unusually brave and level-headed for a fourteen year old, lord Ciel Phantomhide had always disliked storms, particularly thunder and lightening. There was just something about it that sent little shockwaves of panic through him.  
Ciel strode quietly and carefully down the long corridor, watched by the eyes of paintings. Ciel brushed his dark, bluish bangs from his face and headed for a flight of stairs.  
The door was locked but that meant nothing. Ciel grit his teeth  
He had better not tease me.  
Ciel knocked on the door  
"Sebastian."

Sebastian did not need to sleep. In fact, he seldom ever did, but there was no denying its relaxing pleasure. You can imagine his irritation when he was awoken by the demanding voice of his master. Sebastian muttered incoherently and sat up.  
"Yes, young master?" he answered  
Sebastian crossed the floor and opened his door coming face to face with a frightened boy who was concealing (well, almost) his fear of the storm.  
"I am thirsty." Ciel ordered him, a gust of wind howling outside making his eyes widen a moment. Sebastian smirked  
"Of course, young master." He bowed routinely and started off to the kitchen. What a troublesome boy he was.

Ciel had returned to his room and was all alone with the unsettling, soundless darkness broken only by the noises of the storm. He clutched a pillow to his body and waited for his servant.  
Storms had always reminded him of his mother and father. He looked down at his hands, unconsciously shaking; he stilled them.  
His parents had comforted him and allowed him a peacful slumber during storms.  
But they are gone, Ciel repeated to himself mentally, so I have to do this alone. Still...  
Ciel looked up at the sound of a knock on his door  
"Come in."

Sebastian entered with a tray, a cup of hot milk resting in the center  
"Here you are, young master." Sebastian said, smiling pleasantly.  
Ciel grabbed the milk wordlessly, taking a ginger sip. Sebastian bowed and turned to leave  
"Wait."  
Sebastian returned to Ciel's bedside  
"Yes, young master?" he inquired  
Ciel looked into his warm cup; his cheeks flushed with embarrasement  
"Stay with me until I fall asleep." Ciel commanded  
Sebastian smiled and pulled up a chair  
It hasn't been this stormy in years, Ciel told himself, Not since...  
He forced the image of his parents from his mind.  
"As you wish, young lord." Sebastian answered gently, taking the cup from Ciel's hands; the boys eyes were already drooping shut.

The thunder, wind and rain, relentless as ever woke Ciel again, this time causing a yelp to escape his lips. Half-asleep and confused, Ciel looked around, bewildered.  
"Mama? father?" Ciel, half-sobbing, murmured  
Sebastian was shocked; he took Ciel's hand  
"It's alright." He said.  
Ciel pulled himself closer to Sebastian  
"Ma...fa..." Ciel nodded off again.  
Ciel snuggled up against him. Sebastian stroked the boy's hair confortingly and removed his eye patch, setting it on the bedside table. Sebastian shifted the boy's head back to his pillow and covered him up again. Sebastian turned, but was strangely reluctant to leave. Ciel was still whimpering slightly, this rare remainder of a child's weakness creeping in for only an instant. Sebastian, sighed and sat back down. Ciel turned over and whispered "Mama, father, may I sleep in your bed tonight?"  
Sebastian's expression was soft. He lay down beside Ciel, the young boy moving closer to his butler's body.  
"Of course." Sebastian whispered, humouring him. He would consider not teasing him about this in the morning.  
"Protect me." Ciel murmured in his sleep  
Ciel clutched the collar of Sebastian's nightshirt and buried his face into his chest. Sebastian smiled and put his arms around Ciel  
" As you wish...Ciel."  
=X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X==X


End file.
